Campfire Night Sky
by superhatgirl
Summary: When everyone falls asleep, Adrian, Ophelia, and Lilith are left to chat at the campfire. Will the fire blaze long enough for them to stay up? Written for Squidbaggerofwoomyandngyness. Their oc characters are used in here. I DON'T own their characters or any characters in Fire Emblem.


_**A/N: This one is for Squidbaggerofwoomyandngyesness. If you want some background information on the characters (like their past), then visit some of their stories on Squidbagger's profile.**_

_**This one is a bit short, but I hope they like it. Btw: when I refer to Ophelia, it's infernal Ophelia, just to let you know. It was an oc from Squidbagger. I hope you enjoy this story too, my dear reader!**_

"Hey Adrian, can you gather some quick firewood?", Lilith asked the boy beside her. "Yeah, I can. I'll be right back everyone.", Adrian replied, walking off into the forest.

"Ophelia do you need help rolling out your sleeping bag?", Caeldori asked the girl a few feet away from her. "That would be very nice. Thank you, Caeldori.", the girl replied, using her stick to find her way to her sleeping mat.

See dear reader, Ophelia was born with many problems. One is that she is blind.

"I'm back!", Adrian said, starting the fire. "Fire!", Lilith squeaked, hiding behind Caeldori. Caeldori laughed, "You were the one who asked for him to start the fire, Lilith." "I know I know. It's still kinda scary though."

"Are all of the children asleep, Adrian?", Caeldori called to her husband, rolling out OPhelia's sleeping mat. "I think so.", Adrian called back.

"Mama?", Thea asked, waddling over to her mom. "Yes honey?", Caeldori replied. "Is da fiya stated yet?", she asked. Caeldori smiled and cooed, "Your father is starting it now. Why don't you go see. Be careful though."

Thea followed her mother's advice and walked over to where her dad was. "Did you come to hang out with daddy?", Adrian asked, smiling. "Yeah!", she cheered, pumping her tiny fist into the air.

'So cute', Adrian thought, finishing up the fire. Then Adrian picked her up setting her on his shoulders.

"Do be careful, honey.", Caeldori sighed. "I am. Don't worry.", Adrian replied, setting his daughter down.

When Thea had been tucked in to her sleeping mat, Caeldori fell asleep next to the little girl.

That left Lilith, Adrian, and Ophelia to sit down and talk at the campfire.

"How many times do you think we've camped for a night?", Lilith asked, placing her head in her hand. "A lot. I haven't really counted.", Adrian replied taking a glance up to the sky.

Lilith saw what he did and took a look at the stars also. "The stars are really pretty.", Lilith sighed. "I wish I could see them too…", Ophelia sighed.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you can't see them. We can do something else!", Lilith exclaimed. "Why not this. I can tell you the names of the constellations. What do you think, Ophelia?", Adrian ased, keeping his eyes glued to the pretty night sky.

"That would be lovely.", Ophelia replied, scooting closer to Lilith.

"The first one I see when I look up into the sky is Leo the Lion. The zodiacal constellation Leo, the lion, is one of a handful of constellations that really does look like its namesake. It consists of two patterns of stars that the brain puts together to make a lion. A backward question mark represents the head and mane, and a triangle of stars to the lower left forms the lion's hindquarters and tail.", Adrian explained to the girl across from him.

"Wow.", Lilith stated. "Thank you, Adrian. Do you see any others?", Ophelia asked.

"I see one more. Would you care to know about it?", Adrian replied. "Yes please.", Ophelia said, nodding.

"Another one I can see that comes out around this time of year is the Hydra. Hydra has been known by many different cultures and represents many different things for these cultures throughout history. In Greek mythology, Hydra represents a monster that was slain by Hercules. Hydra is the largest of all of the 88 constellations, and is number 1 size ranking. Hydra is so large as a constellation that it spans through the northern and southern celestial hemispheres, and stretches over one quarter the way around the night sky.", Adrian explained, yawning.

"That was amazing, but I think it's time for bed.", Lilith said, yawning as well. "Thank you Adrian. I do agree with Lilith, I am going to head to bed."

"Be careful, Ophelia. You never know what's out there.", Adrian warned her, standing up. "Good night.", Ophelia said softly, walking off to her bed mat.

_**A/N: That took forever to finish and I'm so so so sorry Squidbagger! I really hope you enjoyed reading this my dear reader. As you probably already know, my computer has been down for a week or so. This means that I haven't been updating as much. I hope you have a great day/night!**_


End file.
